


Ficlet: Patrick/Bob/Vicky-T

by frogy



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why the world refuses to provide me with an an epic Patrick/Bob/Vicky-T threesome story.  It would be so hot.  At one point, I was so frustrated with the universe that I started to attempt to write it myself.  I got a whole 201 words in before giving up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Patrick/Bob/Vicky-T

Patrick had _things_ with each of them before, but it wasn't dating until it was the three of them.

Patrick met Bob on Warped, a summer spent teasing Pete and Mikey in that way that meant 'I'm happy you're happy.' When they both needed somewhere to live in LA it made sense to live together. And when it turned out Bob returned Patrick's crush, it made sense to drop to his knees and show Bob that his mouth is good for more than singing. (Bob's hands are good fr more than drumming.)

Vicky-T was different. Patrick knew all of Pete's bands to some extent. Then there's the Honda Civic Tour, which is a lot of rushing to wait, then waiting to rush. There's plenty of down time to write an album. And plenty of time for Patrick to appreciate Vicky's long legs and his real bed. Patrick thought Vicky might be weird when it ended. She seemed younger, or well, newer to this life. But Vicky actually brings it up first, stopping it even before recording. They stay friends.

Which is why it isn't weird at all when Patrick gets a call from her saying "Hey, I met your friend Bob."

 


End file.
